


I Love You Baby

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Photographs, Rafael Barba Sings, So stupid cute, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the squad is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: As soon as Sonny woke up he could feel something was different. He couldn't tell what it was but there was just something in the air.Rafael with the help of friends and family send Sonny on a undetectable scavenger hunt/trip down memory lane. That all ends with Rafael singing to Sonny... then proposing.





	I Love You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling on tumblr minding my own business when I came across this audio file of Raul singing Can't Take my eyes off of you linked [here](https://hannibalmorelikecannibal.tumblr.com/post/118526154801/ra%C3%BAl-esparza-singing-cant-take-my-eyes-off-of-you) Also here's a video of the thing [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yA5K1sX1JGw) sadly you can't see much. Anyway my mind just started racing, and somehow I wrote this... Hope you like it :)

As soon as Sonny woke up he could feel something was different. He couldn’t tell what it was but there was just something in the air. 

Opening his eyes he was blinded by the sun shining through the open window. He put his hand up to block out the assaulting rays and let out an unhappy groan. “Rafi why did you open the curtains” he moaned out. “It’s too early for this” he rolled to his other side and buried his head into his pillow. Letting out a small whine in the process.

The apartment felt to quiet so he squinted open one of his eyes to glare at his boyfriend, but was confused to find the spot his boyfriend of 3 years would usually take up was empty.

“Rafael you better be up putting on the coffee” he groaned as he tried yet failed to pull himself up into a sitting position. When he heard no response from the open door he glared at the door and with great effort finally pulled himself into a sitting position. 

“RAFAEL!!!” He yelled as loud as his still half asleep voice would allow. Again he heard no answer and he glared at the door suspiciously. Where was his boyfriend? It was a Saturday he was pretty sure which meant they were both off. So seeing his boyfriend absent from the bed at the semi early hour he assumed it to be was very suspicious.

Sonny pulled himself out of bed and padded into the kitchen. What was awaiting him surprised him and fully woke him up. Sitting on the counter was a vase filled with forget-me nots and a plate covered in tin foil. Sitting on top of the plate was a folded piece of paper. 

He picked up the paper accidentally dropping something that was folded in the paper. He ducted down and picked up the dropped item and smiled as he realized what it was. It was a picture he had taken of Rafael and him on their first official date (technically their 3rd date). 

That date had been very spontaneous Sonny chuckled to himself as he remembered it. They had gone to dinner at a little hole in the wall Italian place. The dinner was nothing special but Rafael had just won a case, and Sonny had had a very successful day at work. So they decided to go out and celebrate. 

After dinner the two decided to go for a walk in the park. They stumbled upon a concert happening in the bandshell. People were performing broadway hits. Rafael (the Broadway nerd he is) suggested they sit and take in the rest of the show. The show itself was fun. Sonny remembered catching Rafael quietly singing to himself and anytime he would catch Sonny’s eyes he would stop and let out a small embarrassed smile. 

Towards the end of the show Sonny pulled out his phone and told Rafael to lean in for a picture (it was their first real date after all so they had to document it). At first Rafael just leaned in and smiled while Sonny got the brightness and framing to his liking. Right as Sonny went to hit the button to take the photo. Rafael moved and kissed Sonny’s check causing Sonny to burst out laughing. What was captured was a semi blurry Rafael kissing Sonny’s check and Sonny caught right before a laugh smiling the biggest smile ever. 

Sonny ran his hand over the picture and smiled. God they were such dorks, even so early in their relationship Sonny could tell this was the man that fully understood him. He picked up the letter again and began to read it hoping it would clear up why the picture and flowers were on the counter.

“Mi Sol, I was doing a little cleaning this morning and found this picture and it just reminded me how much I love you”. Sonny couldn’t help the large smile that came over his face.

“So I decided to make your favorite breakfast.” Sonny poked the tin foiled covered plate. ‘Ah so that’s what this is’. “I went down to the bodega to grab some eggs as we were out, and as I was out I saw some really beautiful forget me nots at the news stand and bought them because the blue color reminded me of your eyes”. Sonny leaned down and sniffed the beautiful flowers.

“As I was cooking and getting everything ready Carmen called and told me about an emergency up at work. It’s nothing serious but I did need to go in and take care of stuff before it became an emergency. When she called she swore it wouldn’t take that long, but it seemed like she was sugar coating it. So hopefully I won’t be gone too long, but it sounds like I will”. Sonny frowned at this as he had hoped to have a lazy day with his lover. 

“I finished cooking and getting everything else together and you still weren’t up, and instead of waking you I just threw some tinfoil over the food. So hopefully it should still be warm... if Sleeping Beauty wakes up at a decent hour”. Sonny lightly glared at the paper as he would have if Rafael had been here standing in front of him. 

“Hopefully I’ll be back soon so we can spend our day off in peace but I can’t promise anything. I love you mi amore - Rafael

P.S. I made that special blend of coffee my mom got us for Christmas that we keep in the back of the cupboard that’s only for special occasions. Today’s special occasion is that I love you XOXO”

Sonny closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting the spicy coffee aroma finally fill and enter his system. He set down the note and picture, propping them up against the flowers. He then walked over to the pot grabbing his cup in the process. He filled it up and brought it to his lips stopping it right under his nose so he could breath in the strong aroma letting the memories from when they use the blend fill his head. 

He set down the cup to let it cool. He then unwrapped the tin foil covered plate. On the plate were two delicately plated eggs benedicts. Next to them was a small container holding the hollandaise sauce and a knife and fork. Sonny lightly touched one of the eggs with his pinky to find the temperature, which was still semi warm. 

He picked up the plate in one hand and his coffee filled cup in the other and made it to the couch. He balanced his cup on the arm of the couch as he sat down. Once he was situated he turned on the tv to the news (more for background noise than anything else) then picked up his phone to check all his notifications. 

••••••••••

He had just finished his breakfast when his phone went off signaling a call from ‘Lieu’. 

“Hey lieu what’s up?” he asked in greeting. “Carisi, Hey I’m really sorry to bother you on your day off, but I need you to meet me to interview someone real quick”. Sonny was pretty puzzled as all his open cases didn’t need anything like this. Also Liv was more than capable to handle a simple interview. “Umm I guess I can... which case is this for?”. 

There was a pause on her end and rustling before she responded “it’s new we just got it this morning. Local precinct got a call about a kid wandering around. He seems to not speak English. So until we can get a translator it’s my best option to go interview the owners of the place where the kid was found to see if they have any leads”. 

Sonny nodded to himself following the story. “Okay poor little guy... but why do you need me? What about Fin or Rollins?” 

“Both Fin and Rollins are up getting a statement from that one guy in Attica for their case, and I know it’s your day off but I was hoping I could use you for a little while”. 

Sonny looked over to the wall clock then down at his almost empty coffee mug. “Yeah sure with Rafa up at his office I’m as free as a bird. Just text me the address and I’ll meet you in like 20 minutes”. He could basically hear the sigh of relief on the other end. “Thank you Carisi I owe you” and with that she was gone. 

Sonny gulped down the last of his coffee before standing up and taking his empty dishes into the kitchen. He pulled out a travel mug and filled it up before heading to the bedroom to change into his ‘detective’ clothes.

••••••••••

Sonny was a little surprised as he pulled up to the address Liv had texted him. He must have not realize as he put it in where it was taking him. The address was to a little Cuban bakery he was very familiar with as he and Rafael would stop by and grab desserts all the time and especially after hard cases. Liv was standing outside her car texting as she waited for him. “How long have you been waiting?” Sonny asked in lue of a greeting. “Just pulled up a minute before you so not long”. She greeted him back with. 

“So what’s the story with the kid?” Sonny asked as they started heading towards the building. “The owners called about a little boy hanging out outside when they came in at 5 this morning. He seemed cold and lost so they took him inside and called the local precinct”. Sonny nodded in understanding “you said on the phone he doesn’t speak English?” Liv rummaged in her pocket for her notepad and opened it before answering “yes the owners said he seemed not to understand them and they tried English and Spanish but he didn’t seem to understand either. They think, and so do we, that he speaks French and a translators on the way”. Sonny hummed in agreement as he pulled open the door to the semi empty bakery. 

“Sonny!” His name rang out through the empty store as a short round older woman came out from behind the counter. “Isabell!” Sonny semi shouted back as the women came and pulled him into a hug kissing one of his cheeks before releasing him. 

“So I’m guessing you two know each other” Liv asked chuckling at the two. “Haha yeah this is one of Barba and I’s favorite places” Sonny sheepily let out. Before Sonny could say more the women, Isabell, jumped in. “I’ve known Rafael since he was this tall”. She held up a hand that only made it to her waist. “His Abuelita would bring him here all the time. Now he’s all grown up and brings this lovely boy to us”. She reached up and pinched Sonny’s check causing Olivia to laugh. 

“I’m guessing from the loud shout of his name out favorite detective is here”. A larger older man wearing an apron and carrying a tray of pastries said as he came through the door from the kitchen. “Hi Ernesto” Sonny waved at him.

“Sonny my boy I haven’t seen you or your other half in a couple days does this mean Rafael won his latest case? I know he was very worried about it last time you two were in” Ernesto asked as he walked out from behind the counter to shake Sonny then Liv’s hand. Sonny shook his head sadly “he kinda won. One of the lesser charges stuck but the big one didn’t”. Ernesto nodded in understanding “oh I see well hey he still won part of it. I’ll put together a box of his favorites before you leave”. Sonny smiled at him “thanks I’m sure he’ll love it”. 

“Now not to ruin this very cute reunion but we do have some questions about this morning” Olivia said semi butting into the trios conversation. The interview went smooth from there. Not much was gained as far as Sonny could tell, but Olivia wrote a few things down that he assumed would be helpful. 

Halfway through though it turned from an interview to just talking. Isabell told Olivia about the first time Rafael came with his abuelita and how after his parents divorce they took him in as one of their own. She then talked about how Rafael started bringing Sonny around, and how Sonny is another son to them.

“Thank you so much for speaking with us. Hopefully with the couple leads you were able to give us and the translator coming in we can figure out what happened to this kid” Olivia spoke as she stood up and pulled her jacket on. “I hope anything we said was helpful” Ernesto said as we walked behind the counter to make a box up for Sonny and Rafael. 

“Olivia before you go while Ernesto gets a box ready for Sonny let me pick out some desserts for you and your boy”. Isabell insisted as she got up from the table. “Oh no you don’t have to do that”. “No no I insist any friend of Sonny and Rafael’s is friend of ours”. Isabell winked before she followed her husband behind the counter and followed his movements as they both filled medium sized boxes with different sweets. 

“Here you go and I put in a couple of your favorites as well” Ernesto smiled and handed the semi heavy box to Sonny. “Thank you to both of you” Sonny smiled as he took the box and started to turn towards to door. “Wait!” Isabell yelled before turning and running into the back. Sonny shot Ernesto a confused look and Ernesto just shrugged taking over his wife’s previous actions of filling the box and shook his head with a look that said ‘you know how she is’. 

Isabell came back in holding what looked to be a picture. “I was moving things around and found our old camera and wouldn’t you know if it had some film in it. I went in and got them developed and I found this very cute picture of you and Rafael”. She set the picture on top of the box. 

The picture was obviously taken from someone trying to be stealthy as it was taken from behind one of the counters. The photo (the part not blocked by the counter) was of Sonny and Rafael sitting at a back table. A plate with a couple different pastries, two coffees, and a candle sat between them. Their feet underneath the table were tangled together and their hands were in a similar state. “Hey I remember this night” Sonny said looking down at the picture then over to Liv, who was taking a box from Ernesto. “This was from Rafa and I’s one year anniversary”. 

The memory of the night jumped to the forefront of his mind. Big romantic gestures were never their thing. Well really they were never Rafael’s thing. So when their one year was approaching Sonny didn’t expect anything to be planned in anyway on Rafael’s end. He was surprised on the day when he got a text from Rafael asking to meet him at the bakery. When he arrived he was confused to find the place deserted and the welcome sign turned off. He assumed he read the text wrong but before he could double check he saw Ernesto at the door waving him in. He was led towards the back were his boyfriend sat at a darkly lit table. Set out in front of him were a few plates piled high with different foods and desserts. Turns out Rafael has planned an intimate dinner for the two of them (with the help of Isabell and Ernesto of course). 

Sonny looked up from the picture when he saw happy tears starting to cloud his vision. “Sonny are you okay?” Isabell asked touching his arm in a comforting way. “Oh yeah I’m great I just got caught in a lovely memory”. Isabell smiled up at him and pulled him into a side hug “well I’m glad I could make your day happier”. Sonny smiled down at her then over to her husband who winked back at him. 

“Thank you so much to the both of you, but we better get going” he motioned to Liv who was now standing close to the door texting. “Of course go and do your job and make sure you and Rafael come back in soon when you have something to celebrate” Ernesto said and winked again. Sonny gave a semi confused look before waving goodbye as he held the door open for Liv and him to leave. 

“So what’s our next move” Sonny asked as the two detectives walked to their cars. “I’m gonna head back to the station to meet with the translator. I also got a text from Fin saying Amanda and him just got back”. Sonny nodded “so that means I’m unneeded?” He asked as Liv unlocked her car. “Yep, it’s your day off go back home and just relax I’ll call you if we need you”. Sonny nodded in understanding “okay, will you text me with any updates? I just wanna let Isabell and Ernesto know that the kids gonna be okay”. Liv smiled a knowing look and nodded “of course Carisi as soon as I learn anything you’ll be my first call”.

••••••••••

After the amazing breakfast and seeing his surrogate Cuban in-laws Sonny really wanted to see his boyfriend. Especially after the two sweet pictures reminding him of how much he loved him. He was on his way to One Hogan Place when his phone rang. 

“Hey this is Sonny” he used in greeting as he didn’t look at the caller ID before answering. “Yeah I know big brother I called you remember”. Sonny laughed at his sisters sarcasm. “Bells! What can I do for you?” “Sonny I need your help big time”. She didn’t sound to be in any kind of peril so Sonny was a little puzzled “okay what do you need?” 

“You know how Tommy and I were tasked by mom to pack up and move boxes from their guest room to the garage?” 

“Yes I was at that family dinner as well, and you weren’t really tasked you did mostly volunteer”.

“Yeah whatever anyway we get here and Tommy got called into work... and with me being pregnant and all I could use a big strong guy to help me move all this stuff”.

Sonny let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes so hard he was sure Bella could hear it on the other end. “Bells if I say yes you do realize it’s gonna take me at least 30 minutes to get over there”.

Sonny could feel the glare in Bella’s voice “so I’ll wait for you. Come on Sonny I know your just mopping at home because your boy toy got called in. Yes I called him first to see if you were busy or not. And I’m your favorite sister who’s pregnant and you wouldn’t leave a pregnant lady to shlep boxes all day”. His sister knew him all to well “... Fine I’m heading over there now”. 

Sonny could feel the satisfied sister glee before Bella spoke “thank you big bro I’ll see you when you get here”.

••••••••••

After an annoying 45 minute drive Sonny arrived at his parents house.

“You owe me so fucking hard” he angrily let out as Bella opened the door. “Well hello to you brother”. Sonny glared at her (something he picked up from being with Rafael) until she dropped her glee filled smile. “Was the drive really that bad that you’d be mad at your very pregnant sister?” Bella pouted at him trying to break him. 

“If this was your first kid maybe that sad face and hand on the bump would work on me, but as this is kid number 2 it ain’t gonna work”. Bella huffed at him “ugh you’re the worst”. “I know I’m so awful I drove all this way just to help you move a couple boxes I am truly the worst brother ever”. Bella full on glared at him “Rafael has really rubbed off on you. I can somehow hear his sarcasm all the way from Manhattan here on Staten Island”. Sonny rolled his eyes “yeah yeah whatever just take me to the box room so I can start shelping”. 

••••••••••

Sonny moved over 50 boxes full of his family’s memento from over the years. The herculean task took about four hours (it would have gone faster if Bella hadn’t insisted on helping, aka opening each box and looking in them, but Sonny got to spend time with his favorite sister and reminisce so he wasn’t too upset). 

When they were down to the last box Bella made Sonny take it down to the kitchen table so they could have a cold drink (Sonny a beer and Bella some water respectively) and really go through the box. 

“Can’t we just go through it like you did the other ones? I have a long drive ahead of me and I just wanna go home”. Sonny slightly whined as he set down Bella’s glass next to the freshly opened box. “No I think a couple photo albums are in here and those need to be cherished”. Sonny sighed but still compiled by sitting down next to his sister “okay lets photo album shall we”.

The Box contained about 7 photo albums from pre Carisi siblings to recent. After an hour of looking at old family photos and reminiscing they finally reached the last album in the box. Sonny at reading the title was puzzled by it. Each album was titled by the dates of the pictures in it. But this album was titled Love. Bella squealed as she opened to the first page. It was a picture of their parents when they were quite young. “Wait is this album like their love story?” Bella asked as she quickly turned to the next page which had more pictures of the two parental figures being adorable. “I think it is” Sonny replied as he picked up Bella’s mostly untouched water and took a sip. 

They flipped through the pages seeing their parents through the ages. It filled Sonny’s heart to see his parents love from fresh faced college kids to older adults with grown kids. He hoped that one day him and Rafael had an album full of love like this. After about 40 pages though the subject of the pictures changed. It changed to pictures of Theresa and her ex husband. 

“Oh my god wait... is this a book about all our love or?” Bella asked stunned as she thumbed through all the pictures of Theresa and her ex. About ten or so pages later Theresa disappeared and Gina and many of her ex’s took up the pages. “God I forgot how many lovers Gina’s gone through” Sonny slightly laughed seeing as every other picture was his sister with a different guy. “I think mom must have given up halfway through because there are no current guys except for the banker dude she’s been with for the last couple months”. They both laughed, “I hope this one works out cause I don’t know if this book could take anymore of her guys”.

After Gina came pictures of Bella and Tommy. Sonny watched as a smile worked its way onto his sisters face and grew bigger with each picture. “Oh my god I didn’t know she had some of these” Bella squealed as she flipped a page. “She must have begged Tommy for some because I know for a fact we took this one on our trip to California with Stella”. Sonny laughed “you know how mom is you two just don’t come over enough together so she had to make do”. 

In the 20 or so pages that followed were pictures filled with so much love. Pictures from their earliest dates to their daughter Stella’s birth to their wedding to the last pic that was taken a few months prior of Tommy holding Stella and Bella holding up a sonogram picture. “God these hormones I can’t stop crying” Bella laughed as Sonny got up to fill up her water and get her some tissues. 

Sonny returned to the table just as Bella turned the page and he almost dropped the water. The next page was filled with pictures of him and Rafael. Sonny sat down the glass and handed Bella the tissues before pulling the book over towards him. The first couple pictures were pictures he had never seen before. They were all taken outside of the courthouse and were from weird angles and cropped oddly. 

He let out a laugh putting the dots together in his head. He had been out as bi to his parents since the end of high school, but he had never been in a long term relationship with a guy or really anyone. So when he first started dating Rafael he wasn’t concerned with keeping his family up to date on his relationship status. He was more focused on making sure he didn’t muck his budding relationship up. So when they finally figured out he was with someone it took all his energy to keep them from bothering Rafael because he didn’t wanna jinx what they had. 

By the time Rafael and him were solid enough in their relationship for Sonny to wanna drag him into the amazing but mess he called his family they had already been together for about 6 months and his mom was kinda pissed at him. Once she met Rafael though her anger disappeared. She fell in love with the man who had stolen her sons heart. 

His mom must have wanted early pictures from when they first got together like she had for her other kids. So she did the best thing she could which was weirdly internet stock them as all the pictures were from Rafael’s press conferences. 

Bella who had finally stopped crying pulled the book from Sonny’s side to back in the middle and laughed “what are these photos?” Sonny shrugged “seems like mom got tired of waiting for pics of us so she took it on herself to find some of us standing next to each other at press conferences”. Bella laughed “that’s what you get big brother for trying to hide stuff from us”. Sonny rolled his eyes but hummed in agreement. 

He turned the page and photos he did remember taking were on the new page. While he did remember taking them he didn’t remember sending some of them to his mom. The first photo that jumped out to him was one taken in his old apartment. They were laying in bed just relaxing. Rafael had on his reading glasses, the ones he only wore when he was reading in bed, and Sonny had his hair product free obviously fresh from a shower. The picture was very intimate as Rafael basically never let Sonny take photos of him with his glasses on as it made him ‘look old’. 

He turned to his sister who was trying to hold back a smile. “Bella” he said in his most annoyed tone. “Yeah?” She asked trying to get the somewhat guilty look off her face. “You know that group chat you, ma, Gina, Theresa, and Rafael have that I apparently don’t know about?”. Bella refused to look him in the eyes as she frained innocents “what group chat”. Sonny again rolled his eyes at her “did you 3 annoy my boyfriend into sending cute picture of us to you guys?” Bella turned and just shrugged at him decided this wasn’t a fight worth fighting. “I mean I didn’t do anything... mom on the other hand... well... you know how close your boyfriend and ma have become... and there may or may not have been a deal made that if someone got baby photos someone else would get cute couple photos”. Sonny actually snorted at the revelation “oh my god my boyfriend and my mom were plotting against me this whole time... also that explains why he had those baby pictures of me”. 

Bella snorted like her brother and punched him lovingly. “Plotted isn’t the right would I would say they just love to share how much they love you”. Sonny lovingly rolled his eyes “yeah yeah I’ll go with that”.

The rest of the ‘Barisi pages’, as Bella had dubbed them, were full of cute pictures from family gatherings mixed with a few shots that Rafael sent of just the two of them on dates. Sonny started tearing up from the love and happiness in front of him. Bella offered him a tissue and laughed as he took it. “Too bad you can’t blame pregnancy hormones on your tears haha... or can you... cause I always assumed Rafael was the bottom but….” “NO NO NO firstly no secondly no thirdly we are not talking about my sex life”. Bella cackled at him. “Fine fine fine I’ll leave it alone... but now I know you for sure top ahahaha”. 

Sonny sent her an angry face as he put the albums back in the box and closed it. “Just for that I’m putting these up then I’m going home, you ass”. Bella rolled her eyes but followed him as he took the box to the garage with the others. “Oh come on you big puppy we already know that I’m an ass. This should not be shocking in anyway, but fine... I’m sorry I brought up you sex life”. 

Sonny squinted at her “Okay you’re trying to be nice by apologizing... what do you want”. Sonny knew his sister all to well. She smiled her sweetest smile “you know how Tommy got called in? Well he had to take the car... and with mom and dad being in the city for something I now have no way of getting home... soooooo could I bother you for a ride home...”. Sonny huffed our a laugh “fine... but if you say one more thing about my sex life, I don’t care how pregnant you are, I’m dumping you out on the side of the road with no remorse”. Bella just laughed at him. 

••••••••••

The ride back into the city was pleasant. Bella sat quietly texting on her phone and occasionally looking over towards Sonny before texting more (he assumed she was on the group chat he had no idea existed). She also opened and ate a few of the desserts from the bakery (Sonny yelled at her when she tried to eat Barba’s favorites). 

They had just made it to the city limits when Bella interrupted the quiet bubble that had formed. “Tommy just texted. He said he got off work early and wants to take me on a little date. Would you mind taking me to the park?”

Sonny groaned “I’ve been running around all day and I just wanna see Rafael and instead of going to see him I have to take you out of my way to see your husband ugh”. Bella sent him a death glare “you wanna start stuff with me big bro? You really wanna go down that road? I’m as big as a small planet, I have ten tiny toes digging into my ribs, and I have a daughter who is four and a half that I take care of on top of that. So I’m sorry your day was ‘busy’ or whatever but you will suck it up and take me to the park or I’ll make the rest of your day a living hell!” 

Sonny shrunk back in his seat. “Sorry Bells... I was kinda joking... please don’t kill me”. Bella seemed to realize what she had done and tried to back track “shit I’m so sorry Sonny I didn’t mean to just go off on you... it’s been a stressful day and I just want tonight to be perfect and I’m just so hormonal and I didn’t mean to snap I’m really really sorry Sonny”. 

Sonny held out his hand and Bella reached over and intertwined their fingers. “Hey hey hey it’s okay Bells just relax okay? I’m sorry I was whining at you it’s just he’s been on my mind all day. Literally everywhere I go I see his face, and I just wanna go home and be with my boyfriend, and I know your pregnant and I should have been nicer to you so I’m sorry”. 

Bella nodded as she whipped the tears that had sprung up during her outburst. “I get it I do. I’m just so hormonal and I just want tonight to be perfect for you... shit I mean me... well us. I’m just really sorry Sonny again please forgive me... I hope I didn’t ruin your good mood”. Sonny brought their joined hands to his lips and gave them a soft kiss. “Nothing you did or every could do would ruin my mood. I had a really good day today and once I drop you off I get to go home and cuddle with my man. So nothing will spoil that”. Bella copied Sonny’s move and kissed their joined hands “Okay good now let’s just help me to the park and then you can have a beautiful night with your boy okay?” She winked and Sonny just squeezed her hand in agreement. 

••••••••••

Once at the park’s parking lot Sonny rushed out to help Bella out of the car. “Now where exactly are you meeting him?” He asked as she locked her arm around his. “He wants to meet at the bandshell apparently there is some kinda concert happening tonight”. Sonny nodded trying to remember if Rafael had mentioned what show was going on tonight. “You know Rafael and I had our first official, but technology third, date there”. Bella smiled a suspicious smile and nodded “yes Sonny I know you’ve told me about a million times”.

As they walked towards the stage arm and arm Sonny was getting more confused. There was no Tommy in sight. Also the benches in front of the stage were completely empty. “Are you sure we went to the right place because this place is empty”. Bella nodded and kept moving to the stage. “Yes I am exactly where I’m supposed to be just wait it will all make sense”. 

Sonny tried not to worry but he couldn’t turn his brain off for a second. “Bells there isn’t even a band or any performers... are you positive this is the right place?” Bella glared at him and pushed him down on the bench in the front middle of the benches in front of the bandshell. “Sonny just shut it and relax it will all make sense soon”. 

Sonny took his sisters threat as serious and tried to relax. He leaned back against the bench and laced his fingers with Bella’s like he had in the car. “What are you doing?” He asked trying to see who she was texting. Bella locked her phone and sent a small glare at her brother. “Stop looking over my shoulder you creep and just wait a minute. Everything will click into place soon”. Sonny shot her a look that conveyed ‘whatever you say crazy lady’. 

They sat in relative silence for a moment before the stage lit up. A few people came on stage with instruments and seemed to be plugging in and getting ready to perform. “See, I told you” Bella said smugly before sticking out her tongue. “Okay you five year old you win” Bella just lightly glared at him. 

After a few moments of movement on stage everyone one seemed to still. The lights dimmed except for one spot light coming down on a lone microphone. A person came out that Sonny couldn’t place until they stepped into the light. “Wait wait wait why is the Liv up there” Sonny asked in a stunned voice. “Shhhhhhhh” was Bella’s only response.

Olivia stepped up to the mic and made eye contact with Sonny. He heard cheers behind him and almost got whiplash at the quickness of him spinning in his seat. The sight of the group behind him sent him into a confused shock. Somehow without him noticing a small group had filled up some of the benches behind him. He spotted his parents sitting with his sisters, nieces, and Tommy. Next to them sat the squad minus Olivia and next to them sat Lucia Barba with Isabell and Ernesto. 

Bella stood up beside him and pointed over to where Tommy was sitting by their parents. “I’m gonna go over there, but you’re gonna sit right here. Do you understand?” Sonny had slightly gone into confused shock. Bella lightly patted his check “yeah you understand” and left him sitting alone. 

Sonny looked around at the group surrounding him then back to the stage. Olivia tapped the mic then spoke “I present to you the great Rafael Barba”. Sonny sat stunned at the words. What the hell was happening.

Olivia stepped away from the mic and the small band of musicians began to play. A familiar Frankie Valli tune filled the air. As the song started he noticed from the side of the stage a familiar man stepped out holding a microphone. 

Sonny couldn’t help the happy laugh that left his lips as he saw the suit the man he loved was wearing. It was one of the weirdest suits he could have ever pictured his lover in. It was a metallic gray like suit that was covered in sparkles. He had a purple shirt on underneath the jacket and a bright red pocket square. It was so weird to see his boyfriend like this but also it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

Barba walked to the middle of the stage with the same cocky confidence he had in the courtroom. He looked at the group down in front of him and finally made eye contact with Sonny. He winked at him before bringing the mic to his lips and starting the first verse. 

‘You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you’

Sonny couldn’t take his eyes off the spectacle in front of him. Rafael stood relatively still just lightly swaying as he sang. He kept eye contact with Sonny as he poured his heart into the words he sang. Occasionally he would hold out his hand or bring it to his chest as he put emphasis on the words. Sonny was begging to feel overwhelmed by all the emotions swirling around him. 

‘Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it’s real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you’

As soon as the verse was finished Rafael started dancing around on stage. He danced to one side then the other. Very much like Heath Ledger did in 10 things I hate about you. Sonny laughed at his antics and couldn’t believe his eyes. 

‘I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you’

He came and stood in the middle of the stage again as the main verse was about to begin. Sonny heard loud whoops and whistles from the group sitting behind him. While everyone else cheered all he could do was smile up at the man he loved as he made a lovable fool out of himself. 

‘You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off You’

Rafael pulled the red pocket square out of his jacket and waved it around as he danced across the stage. Sonny couldn’t believe his eyes as his boyfriend danced around wildly yet also so gracefully. 

‘I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say’

Sonny gasped in shock as Rafael ran/jumped down the stairs off the stage and danced over to him as he sang.

‘Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you’

Sonny felt the tears from earlier form as his love stood not inches in front of him and sang his heart out. Rafael reached out and grabbed Sonny’s hand pulling the man to stand. 

Rafael dropped to one knee and pulled out a small black box from his pocket. 

“Mi sol, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. From the moment I met you, horrible yet somewhat charming mustache and all, I knew you were someone special. I wish it didn’t take us as long as it did for us to come together, but I don’t know if I would change I single thing about our time together. 

Today I enlisted the help of our friends and family to send you on a hopefully undetectable scavenger hunt kinda trip down memory lane. It started at our home. The place we have grown the most in our relationship. I left a picture for you of our first date. This was the day I knew you were going to be something special. 

My second destination was Ernesto and Isabell’s bakery. As you know I grew up going there. Some of my happiest memories were there. When I started being with you I knew I wanted to make even more happy memories there. We’ve spent all our anniversaries there in one way or another. Either sitting down to a candle light dinner like our first anniversary or just grabbing desserts after a case like we did for our third. I hope to spend the rest of our lives spending our anniversaries there. 

The last place was your parents. Now I know this seems like an odd choice but trust me it’s not. When we first met you always talked about how important your family is to you. There was never a night of you helping me with law work where you didn’t bring up your sisters or your parents. After about six months of figuring this relationship out you finally asked me to meet the family. I tried to play it cool but I was so nervous. I loved you and I knew if I messed up the family meeting I might have lost you. Luckily your family welcomed me with open arms and they love me as one of their own. We’ve spent so many Sunday dinners over there, and I’ve never seen you so content then when sitting in a room of loud Staten Island Italians and one cuban all talking over each other. 

Since the moment we’ve met you’ve been bringing light into my life... I guess that’s why everyone calls you Sonny. But to me you are more than just Sonny you are mi sol, and I don’t want to live in darkness for another second. So mi amore, Dominick Carisi Jr would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Sonny couldn’t breath as he stared down at the man in front of him. Every word he spoke made his heart beat more and more. The man he knew was it for him was asking him to be with him forever. 

He must have been quite far to long as Bella made a loud coughing noise to bring him out of his own thoughts. Sonny could feel the tears crawling down his face as he looked down at the man he loved staring up at him.

“Yes, of course yes!”

Rafael slowly slipped the ring on his now fiancées finger then pulled the microphone back up to his lips. “You’re just too good to be true” he sang the final verse and the band played their last loud beat. As soon as the words left his mouth Rafael shot up and pulled Sonny into a searing kiss. Sonny felt every emotion of love that could be conveyed by a kiss in this kiss. He heard cheering all around him but all he could focus on was the man he loved in his arms, and how he would be in his arms forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you guys like it
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated
> 
> Come bother me on Twitter/Tumblr - @MollyKillers  
> (I'm always down to talk SVU)


End file.
